1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for metering and mixing a detergent or cleansing agent with water and compressed air.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CRF .sctn.1.97-1.99
It is known that in the cleansing field the liquid products are sold under concentrated form to be later diluted in the most suitable way depending on the dirt to be washed off.
To this end, reservoirs made of metals resistant to the pressure, where the cleansing agent is diluted, can be used in the industrial field. The mixture is then sprayed from the reservoir under pressure through an atomizing gun. Such a system needs frequent loading and unloading operations which could be requested in non-convenient times (reference could be made to a washing station where cars are queuing).
In addition, there is no chance of adjusting the concentration depending on the dirt to be washed off.
It is also known that the detergent supplied as a foam is more active and adapted to be applied to walls.